Wikimeuquemeramosbuonaparte
a)Linha um Guisepe Maria (a partir de agora Josefo) ( 1663 - 1703 º ) casado com Maria Colonna di Bozzi (c. 1668–16 ottobre 1704) b)Linha dois pai de Sebastiano Nicola (Ajaccio, 29 settembre 1683 – Ajaccio, prima del novembre 1720 o 24 novembre 1760) e irmãos c)Linha tres pai de Giuseppe Maria (31 maggio, 1713, Ajaccio – 13 dicembre, 1763) e irmãos d)Linha 4 pai de Carlo Maria Buonaparte e irmãos e)Linha 5 pai de Luciano Buonaparte e irmãos antes da linha um - família bonaparte poderosa linha um : tenta golpe, deposto,empobrecido,preso, foragido e pra fechar assasino casado com a viuva da vitima linha dois linha tres linha quatro casado por interesse ou por Deus sabe o que como Letízia Ramolino (punição aos Ramolino ??!!!!!!??) linha cinco emperador dos franceses e "ogro da corsega" Os Paravisini descendem de uma maria Gertrudes linha 4traçob Carlo Maria Bonaparte ( o 1637 º - 1692 º ), também um capitão, e sua esposa Virginia Odone eram os pais de Guisepe Charles tinha servido como capitão do conselho de Ajaccio a partir de 1666 até ser destronado e condenado por conpiração contra genova. Além de sua morte ele teve todos seus bens perdidos . Virginia era a filha do comerciante Pedro Odone e nobre Constance Pozzo di Borgo. Seus avós maternos, no entanto, foram Coluna de Antonio Bozzi a jovem esposa do carcereiro morto em sua ação de fuga. Sabastiano era filho de Guisepe Suo padre fu capitano del Consiglio di Ajaccio. Il 17 dicembre 1708 ad Ajaccio, Sebastiano sposò la Nobile Maria Anna Tusoli (1690, Boccognano – 17 settembre, 1760, Ajaccio), figlia del nobile Carlo Tusoli e di Isabella ?. La coppia ebbe sei figli: Paola Maria (25 agosto, 1710, Ajaccio – ?). Sposò in prime nozze, ad Ajaccio, 29 giugno, 1737 Pietro Ternano (? – prima del 1750); in seconde nozze, nel 1750 il Nobile Michele Angelo Durazzo-Fozzani, Generale dell'Armata Indipendente di Corsica (1698, Fozzano – c. 1755); in terze nozze, ad Ajaccio, 14 gennaio, 1756 Gaetano Alata (agosto, 1735 – ?) Maddalena (ca 1712, Zigliara – ?). Sposò nel 1736 Federico (de) Drost, Barone di Moersbruck, parente di Teodoro Stefano, Barone di Neuhoff, Re Eletto di Corsica Giuseppe Maria (31 maggio, 1713, Ajaccio – 13 dicembre, 1763). Napoleone Buonaparte (ca 1717 – 17 agosto, 1767/1768). Anziano del Concilio di Ajaccio sin dal 1764. Ucciso nel corso delle guerre con la Francia che tentava di impossessarsi della Corsica con la forza. Monsignor Luciano Buonaparte (8 gennaio, 1718, Ajaccio – 15 ottobre, 1791, Ajaccio). Arcidiacono e Canonico della Cattedrale della Diocesi di Ajaccio nel 1771. Carlo Sebastiano Buonaparte (postumo, 19 ottobre, 1720, Ajaccio – 20 ottobre, 1720, Ajaccio). Sebastiano (1743, Ajaccio - 24 novembre 1760, Ajaccio). Marianna Buonaparte, morì in giovane età. Giuseppe Maria Buonaparte teve dois filhos (ver avõ dele que era pobre ) Maria Getrude (28 novembre 1741, Ajaccio - dicembre 1793). Sposò ad Ajaccio, 25 giugno 1763 Nicola Luigi Paravisini, Cancelliere della Città di Ajaccio (c. 1739, Ajaccio – 8 maggio 1813, Ajaccio). Carlo Maria Buonaparte (29 marzo, 1746 - 24 febbraio, 1785). Sposò Maria Letizia Ramolino. Essi furono i genitori di (Giuseppe, Napoleone, Luciano, Elisa, Luigi, Paolina, Carolina e Girolamo) . Sebastiano Nicola Buonaparte ( Ajaccio , 29 de setembro de 1683 - Ajaccio , antes de novembro de 1720 ou 24 de Novembro de 1760 ) foi um político italiano , bisavô de Napoleão Bonaparte . Índice [ hide ] 1 Família e antepassados 2 Biografia 3 Ascendência 4 Ligações externas Família e antepassados [ edição | edição fonte ] Ele era filho de Giuseppe Maria Bonaparte ( 1663 - 1703 º ) e Maria Bozzi Coluna (c. 1668 -16 outubro 1704 ). Seu pai era capitão do Conselho de Ajaccio . Seus avós paternos eram Carlo Maria Bonaparte ( o 1637 º - 1692 º ), também um capitão, e sua esposa Virginia Odone. Charles tinha servido como capitão do conselho de Ajaccio a partir de 1666 até sua morte. Virginia era a filha do comerciante Pedro Odone e nobre Constance Pozzo di Borgo. Seus avós maternos, no entanto, foram Coluna de Antonio Bozzi, senhor dell'Altu Taravu. Seu bisavô, Sebastian Buonaparte ( a 1.603 º - o 1642 / 1643 ) serviu como um capitão do conselho da cidade desde 1620 e tornou-se chanceler em Ajaccio em 1633 . Sua bisavó era Maria Rastelli, filha de Domenico Rastelli . Sebastian era o filho de Francesco Buonaparte (c. 1570 - 1633 ) e Camilla Catacciolo. Francis tinha servido como um oficial das forças armadas da República de Génova . Ele foi chamado de "coronel" do Regimento de Córsega . Francisco foi, por sua vez o filho do político Jerome Bonaparte (c. 1550 - 1650 ) e sua esposa, Peregrino Calvários. Centenário, no momento da sua morte, Geronimo havia servido em muitas posições no Conselho de Ajaccio e no cidadão Senado ao longo de sua vida. Ele tornou-se capitão do Conselho em 1594 . Geronimo era filho de Gabriel Bonaparte (m. 1589 ) e uma filha de Francis Montano, um curso de patrício. Gabriel era filho de Francesco Buonaparte (m. 1540 ), conhecido como "Mauro" (mouro) e sua esposa, Catherine de Castelletto. Francis era um nativo nobre de Sarzana e serviu como um arqueiro mercenário a cavalo nos exércitos do Banco di San Giorgio . Ele foi designado para a Córsega em 1490 e se casou com sua esposa, dois anos depois. Ela era filha de Guido da Castelletto, o representante local do St. George. Francis retirou-se para a vida privada na Córsega , no início do século XVI , e tornou-se o fundador da linha de corrida de Bonaparte. O Bonaparte eram, por sua vez derivado de um ramo colateral da família de Cadolingi de Borgonuovo , Lords of Fucecchio na Toscana , presente no local desde o século décimo . A linha de Buonaparte trouxera Sarzana desde antes de 1264 . Sebastian Maria Bonaparte foi sepultado na Capela Imperial de Ajaccio . Biografia [ editar | edição fonte ] Sebastian foi nomeado Conselho Superior da cidade de Ajaccio 20 de Abril de 1720 . Em 17 de dezembro de 1708 em Ajaccio, Sebastian casou com Maria Anna Tusoli Noble ( 1690 , Boccognano - 17 de setembro de 1760 , Ajaccio), filha do nobre Tusoli Charles e Isabella. O casal teve seis filhos: Maria Paola (25 de agosto de 1710 , Ajaccio -?). Casado em primeiro lugar, em Ajaccio, 29 de junho de 1737 Peter Ternano (- antes de 1750 ), sua segunda esposa, em 1750 o Nobre Michael Angelo Durres-Fozzani, general do Independent Córsega ( 1698 , Fozzano - c. 1755 ), no terceiro casamento, em Ajaccio, 14 de janeiro de 1756 Gaetano Alata (de agosto de 1735 -?) Maddalena (ca 1712 , Zigliara -?). Casou-se em 1736 Frederick (de) Drost, Barão Moersbruck, um parente de Theodore Stephen, Barão Neuhoff, o rei da Córsega Eleito Giuseppe Maria (31 de maio de 1713 , Ajaccio - 13 de dezembro de 1763 ). Napoleão Bonaparte (1717-1717 ca agosto 1767 / 1768 ). Elder do Conselho de Ajaccio desde 1764 . Mortos durante as guerras com França que tentaram tomar posse da Córsega à força. Monsenhor Luciano Bonaparte (8 de janeiro de 1718 , Ajaccio - 15 de outubro de 1791 , Ajaccio). Archdeacon e Canon da Catedral das Diocese de Ajaccio em 1771 . Sebastian Carlo Buonaparte (postumamente, 19 de outubro de 1720 , Ajaccio - 20 de outubro de 1720 , Ajaccio).